


A Series of Unexpected Events

by Bella23



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Modern Setting, Smut, a lot of bed sharing will happen in this, assassins will be doing assassin things, more tags will be added as i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella23/pseuds/Bella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that the woman he met at the bar was not only one of America's most lethal women, but also happened to be the maid of honor at his sister's upcoming wedding? </p><p>Jacob/OFC</p><p>*Title subject to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

He entered the bar with every intention of just getting a couple drinks to relax, but things didn’t turn out that way. He hadn’t noticed her sitting beside him at the bar until she had requested another drink, her accent catching his ear and piquing his interest since it wasn’t European by any means. One glance at her profile told him that she was troubled, about what he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but the way she looked up at him made him smirk. She was gorgeous… and totally onto him watching her.

“Something bothering you, love?” He asks, his eyes watching her face as she shrugged.

“Not bothering me, per se, since I agreed to be part of this.”

“Part of what?”

“I’m the maid of honor at my best friend’s wedding, which means I’ve been dealing with a bridezilla and I’m just trying to unwind before I go back into that hotel suite and forced into more panicked, last-minute, planning.” She explained, American accent (most likely from New York) practically seducing him as she held his eye contact. “What about you, mister tall, dark, and brooding?”

“Tall, dark, and brooding? I like that.” He chuckled, finishing off his third glass of whiskey. “I happen to be the best man for a wedding, and tired of listening to the groom panic over whether or not the bride still wants to marry him. I swear, if I had to watch him pace the room one more time I was going to knock his lights out. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already four floors beneath our original one because he’s wearing down the floor.”

His comment had her giggling, the sound light and nothing short of wonderful. He wasn’t drunk, three wasn’t nearly enough to even get him buzzed, but there was something about her that he really liked. She was definitely somebody that could keep him entertained in one way or another while he was stuck in town for his sister’s wedding.

“Do you have a name, or should I stick to tall, dark, and brooding?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as he gestured to the bartender for a couple more drinks.

“Jacob.”

She gave her name before he had the opportunity to ask, accepting the rum and coke that was set before her as she watched Jacob say her name – almost as if he were testing it. The slight nod of approval that came after had her smirking as she took a drink. “Thank you for the drink, Jacob.”

“Thank you for understanding the woes of the best man.”

“We are in unique situations that are viewed as blessings, but they’re not blessings until the wedding day.”

“It’s just a lot of hard work until then.” Jacob sighed, watching as she nodded her agreement.

The conversation dulled between the, both of their phones that once sat quiet on the bar counter started vibrating almost uncontrollably. You both let out identical sighs, flipping the phones over to confirm who was requesting their attention before placing them facedown once again.

“I must be going, Jacob. Bridezilla wants me for something.” She sighed, going to her purse but freezing when Jacob took her phone and shut it off much like he did to his own. “What are you doing?”

“Why don’t you an’ me get out of here and _really_ relax for a night?” He proposed, charming smirk on his face as he placed a note on the bar that should be more than enough to cover her drinks. Her eyes showed conflict, looking between her phone and the blue eyes of the man who was tempting her. He seemed harmless enough, and she _really_ didn’t want to go back to the suite and deal with her bridezilla asking just where she was that she couldn’t answer the phone. Jacob certainly was her safest option here. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way, good sir.” She murmured, sliding off the barstool and letting Jacob guide her to the elevator. “Neither of us is drunk enough to forget this, though.”

“Who said that I wanted to forget this?” He asked as he pushed the button to call the elevator, smirking down at the brunette as she looked up at him in mild surprise. The doors had barely closed before Jacob had her pressed to the wall, his lips on hers with absolutely no regard for their location. If anybody happened to enter the elevator, that was their issue and not his because he was too stressed and needed this release. Judging by the way her leg rose to wrap around his waist, she needed this just as badly as he did.

“You’re beautiful, y’know that?” He murmured into her ear before bringing the soft lobe into his mouth. She couldn’t even formulate a response to his statement, her head falling back against the wall as his lips trailed down her jaw and his fingers nimbly undid the buttons of her blouse. “Stunning, love. Absolutely stunning.”

“Bet you say that to all the women you get to bang.” She murmured, taking his newsboy hat off of his head and placing it atop her own.

“Only the ones I really like.” He commented, lifting her into his arms to carry her out of the elevator and to his room. “And I’ve got to say that I really like how my hat looks on you, love.”

“Better than it looks on you?” She asked, working on the buttons of his shirt as he carried her down the hall.

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far.” He teased, sliding the card to unlock his room and gently setting her down on the bed and kneeling in front of her. He put the utmost care into removing her boots and socks, his hands sliding up her legs to the button of her jeans as she leaned back on her elbows to watch him carefully. “Actually, this angle has me thinking otherwise.”

She didn’t even bother asking what he was talking about, lifting her hips so he could pull her jeans off before she discarded her shirt and carelessly tossed it to the side. there was a sharp contrast between the roughness of his hands and the smooth skin of her thighs, but that only made him more excited to feel more of her. Her skin was soft, but he could think of one thing that was probably softer.

She was losing her patience quickly. Jacob was highly attractive, but watching him watch her was losing her interest and she really wanted this man naked. So she acted, sliding down to kneel in front of him on the floor so she could unbutton his shirt. She had him too surprised to really act, letting her strip him of the garment before pushing him to lay back on the floor as she worked on undoing his pants and pulling them down enough to free his semi-erect length.

He watched, blue eyes dark with lust, as her hand worked his length. She was obviously well-versed in the act of pleasuring a man, and he had to work really hard to keep his eyes open to watch her take his length into her mouth. She was too much of a sight to _not_ watch.

“Fuck; you’re good.” He groaned, his hips involuntarily bucking into her mouth despite her hand trying to keep him down. He had no intention to stop, instead knocking his hat off of her head so he could get a fistful of her hair to hold onto until he was ready to blow and he had to pull her off. “Not yet, love.”

The only response he got was a raised eyebrow before he placed the hat back onto her head as he sat up. Her eyes followed his movements, smirking as he reached around to unclasp her bra before moving her back onto the bed. She had her turn to show off, now it was time for him to blow her mind.

She wasn’t sure what to expect, but made sure to keep her eyes on him as he pulled her bra away from her body and carelessly tossed it behind him. A rough hand took one of her breasts, gently kneading as his mouth enveloped the other in its wet heat. Her head fell back, his hat falling to the bed as she let out a small sigh of approval at his actions that further edged him on and had him moving his other hand south to tease her core through the thin piece of fabric he dared to call underwear.

“Don’t tease me Jacob.”

“Just how much do you actually like these panties?” He asked, sultry smirk on his face as he waited for her to look down at him, hands in position to rip the fabric off of her body.

“Not enough to be upset if you tear them.”

“I’ll take _that_ as an invitation.”

“Cheeky bast- oh _fuck.”_ Her insult quickly shifted into a compliment the moment Jacob decided to dive right in, easing two fingers into her heat while his mouth toyed with her clit. Again, he could only smirk as he continued his ministrations, fully intent on making her cum at least once before he finally took her. He wasn’t sure how long this beautiful American was going to be in town, but he fully intended on fucking her so good that she came back for more during her stay. “Jacob, please.”

“Close already? My my my, we’re going to have a lot of fun tonight.” He mused, alternating the work of his hand and mouth so that it was his tongue invading her most private area while he rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger and occasionally tilting his head up to graze his teeth against her pearl until she had come undone. Her juices flooded his mouth, her body tense beneath his hands as he continued to lap at her core until she had finally relaxed. “All good, love?”

“Better than just ‘good’, Jacob.”  She whispered between pants, scooting up the bed so that she could rest her head on the pillows. “But can you work your hips as well as you can work your mouth?”

“We shall see.” He smirked, taking his discarded hat and placing it on his head before he hovered over her, sliding his length into her at a pace she could only describe as torturous. “I’ve got to say, you get even more beautiful as the night goes on.”

“I’m already in your bed, no need to flatter me further.” She muttered, her eyes catching the necklace he wore and smirking at the realization that he, too, was an assassin.

“I’m merely speaking the truth, love.” He murmured in her ear, the cold metal of the pendant dragging across her chest with every slow thrust that he made. It was oddly intimate for a one-night stand, hearing his groans of satisfaction mix with his words of praise so gentle in her ear. This wasn’t what she wanted. It was great; but she was in the mood for rough and mind clearing, not slow and sensual.

“Can we dip into the slow sex at round two or three?” She asked, placing her hand over the raven tattoo on his chest to push him back a bit. “Not that this isn’t great, I just-“

“I can take care of that, darling.” He assured, pulling out and turning her body over. His hands came to rest on her hips, pulling them up into the air so he had a better angle to work with as he slid back into her waiting heat.

* * *

It was four in the morning when she finally entered the suite she was sharing with her best friend, who she half expected to be up and waiting for her to come back. But instead she was greeted by a quiet suite, giving her hope that her dear friend was fast asleep and had no idea that she was just now turning in for the night. She could already hear the lecture in her head, and she really didn’t want to experience it right now.

“You’re getting in late.” A tired Evie Frye commented as Katie turned on the lights to her bedroom of the suite. The Master assassin was seated in the American's bed, looking quite comfortable beneath the duvet.

“Christ, Evie!” She jumped, hand over her chest as she tossed her boots to the side and wiggled out of her jeans. “Warn a girl next time, will you?”

“Where were you, Katie?”

“At the bar, dearest Evie. You’re running me ragged.” The brunette sighed, not even caring that Evie was in her bed as she flopped onto the pillow top mattress beside her friend. Jacob had exhausted her (and offered to let her stay until it was time for her to leave), and she really wanted to lay down in the bed she had gotten used to.

“At the bar, until four in the morning?”

“The bartender was quite the chatty Kathy.”

“Am I really running you ragged, Katie?”

“You’re just nervous and I’m kind of a bitch.” The American mumbled into the pillow, feeling Evie shift behind her so that the duo was spooning in the queen sized bed. “Tables will be turned if I ever get married so I’m not too worried about it. Go to bed, Eves. Big day tomorrow, lots of planning.”

“And you’re sure you’re alright with dancing with my brother?”

“Evie, I’ve yet to even _meet_ your brother. There’s no way I could have an issue with it at this point. Now get some sleep, please, or I’ll call Henry to deal with you.”

Evie let out a breathless laugh, giving her friend a gentle squeeze and it wasn’t long until she had faded into sleep. Katie wasn’t far behind, but her dreams had been invaded by her lover and that had her restless as the hours passed by until the alarms started going off four hours later and she and Evie started getting ready for breakfast with Henry and his best man who happened to be the bride's twin.

“I cannot wait for you to meet Jacob.” Evie commented as they stood in the elevator, the name catching Katie’s ears while she hoped dearly that she hadn’t slept with her best friend’s brother. “I really think you two will get along quite well.”

 _Jacob is a common name, I’m certain it’s just coincidence._ She thought to herself, nodding along as Evie rambled about her brother until the elevator stopped at the lobby. Two men had their backs turned to the elevator, but turned when they heard the doors open and Katie’s eyes widened when she saw that she had, in fact, fucked Evie’s brother.

“Katie, this is my brother Jacob.” Evie introduced, and Jacob was quick to take her hand and place a gentle kiss to the soft skin.

“Nice to see you again, Katherine.”

“To you as well, Jacob.”

“Oh, have you two been acquainted already?” Henry asked, looking between the two before looking to Evie.

“I was able to chat her up at the bar last night.” Jacob explained, winking at the still bewildered American as she stared at him. “But I had no clue she was my sister’s maid of honor.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I think Jacob has taken a liking to you, Katie.” Evie spoke as the two women were getting their dresses adjusted. The men were on the other side of the boutique, since Henry wasn't allowed to see Evie’s dress and Jacob had no interest in them, giving the ladies what Evie felt was a perfect opportunity for “girl talk”. “What do you think of him?”

“I just formally met him an hour ago, Eves.” Katherine sighed, looking in the mirror while she twirled the cage for her dress. “But, from what I learned last night in addition to today, he seems like a pretty neat guy.”

“Your type?”

“Are you trying to set me up with your brother, Evie Frye?”

“Would you be bothered if I said yes?” The older twin asked, pouting when the American sighed. “I know you have issues when it comes to dating and your job, but if you moved out to London to be with Jacob you wouldn't have to do that anymore if you didn't want to. Europe operates differently than the States, Katie.”

“I know, Evie. But still, what would Jacob think if he knew about the details of my work experience?”

“He wouldn't care, because he understands that we do what we must to finish the mission successfully.” Evie assured, stepping down from the pedestal to join Katherine on hers. “I know Jacob, and he actually might think you're even more incredible than he already does.”

“He does not think that I'm-“

“You should see the way he looks at you, Katie. I’ve never seen him look so fond of another person before.” Evie spoke with a smile, looking through the mirror at her friend’s skeptical expression. “Just give him a chance, and actually think about coming to London.”

“I'm supposed to know what I want after spending a week with him?”

“Maybe you'll fall in love? Henry and I connected in just a few days.”

“Yes, I remember the emails you sent me.” Katherine sighed, smiling as she wrapped her arm around Evie’s waist. “ _’_ Oh, Katie, Mr. Green is quite the charming man. Intelligent, too! He’s wonderful! _’_ ”

“I do not sound like that.” Evie laughed, pinching Katherine’s cheek. “Hopefully in a couple years it’ll be you getting fitted for the white dress.”

“And I can assure you that my dresses won’t require cages.”

“Don’t tell me that you think the Victorian theme is going overboard, too.” Evie groaned, looking at Katherine as the tailor approached with her gown. The Brit went to go sit on her pedestal to give the tailor room to work, and Katherine mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She could never get out of any kind of fitting without getting pricked a couple dozen times.

“It’s just not my style, Eves. But it’s not my wedding, therefore my opinion doesn’t matter.” The American commented, shutting her eyes when the powder blue gown was pulled over her head. “Who was complaining?”

“Jacob. Thinks it’s too old fashioned.”

“Not his wedding. If you and Henry are happy with it, then that’s the only opinion that counts.” She sighed, wincing when she felt a pin prick the small of her back where some bruises from Jacob’s fingers were. “Just relax, Evie. Everything will be fine and, as your maid of honor, I will personally ensure that everything goes to plan.”

“Jacob should help, seeing as Henry picked him to be the best man.”

“Why isn’t he walking you down the aisle?”

“Oh he is. He’s working double duty since Henry’s original best man can’t make it to London for the wedding as of right now.” Evie explained, holding back a giggle as the American got pricked with yet another pin.

“I know you’re enjoying this, Frye, but do remember who happens to share that suite with you for the next week.”

“I’m not at all worried, because I’m pretty sure you’ll be spending the night with my brother a few times while you’re here.”

“It’s almost like you _want_ me to vividly describe how amazing your brother is in bed.” Katherine teased, grinning when Evie shut her eyes and shook her head while laughing. She wasn’t going to bother with asking how the older twin figured it out so quickly, chalking it up to Evie knowing them too well to _not_ notice.

“Not a word out of you, Katie!” The older twin demanded, getting a good laugh out of Katherine as Jacob peeked into the room. The American had forgotten that the men were getting fitted for their suits, but she had to admit that Jacob looked damn good in his. “Don’t taint me with that information!”

“You two seem to be having fun.” He commented, looking between his red-faced sister (who was avoiding eye contact with him) and her maid of honor. Katherine couldn’t physically turn, but he could see her watching him through the mirror and that made him swell with manly pride. “Why so red, Evie?”

“Nothing of your concern, brother.” She covered, only growing redder when he sat down beside her and winked to the American. “Shouldn’t you be keeping Henry company, since he’s not allowed in here?”

“He’s getting fitted now. He’s a big boy and doesn’t need assistance there. I needed the company so I thought I’d come chat with you lovely ladies.” He explained, getting a nod out of Evie and Katherine winced as she was pricked once again. “Can’t handle a couple pin pricks, love?”

“I just have some bruises where I’m getting pricked, prick.” The American quipped, smiling at the tailor to assure her that she was fine. “But you look dashing, Mister Frye.”

“Thank you, Katherine. I must say that shade of blue looks quite nice on you.”

“Bet you’d prefer it off of her.” Evie muttered, getting a groan out of Katherine as Jacob laughed.

“So you know? Did your BFF spill the beans?”                                                                                                 

“Do you think that I don’t know my best friend or my brother well enough to put two and two together?” Evie asked, making eye contact with her twin for the first time since he entered the room.

“Is that why you’re all red?”

“Partially. I threated to tell her about our _adventure_ last night.”

”Oh! Evie, did you know that she can bend her-“

“You two are absolutely horrible!” The older Frye groaned, covering her ears to prevent hearing things that she didn’t want to hear as Jacob and Katherine laughed at her expense. “Absolutely awful. You two deserve each other, I swear.”

“Don’t sound so bitter about it, Evie. _You_ brought it up.” Katherine stated, looking at herself in the mirror once the tailor had finished tying the dress in the back. It definitely wasn’t her style, but she couldn’t deny the beauty of the dress. She felt kind of like Cinderella, but pushed those thoughts away to remind herself that this week was mainly about Evie.

“It looks gorgeous on you, Katie.” Evie complimented, standing to join her friend on the pedestal once more. “I’m half tempted to put you in an awful green to ensure that you don’t outshine me during the wedding”

“Don’t do that to me, Evie.” Jacob requested, standing behind the two on the pedestal and taking in their bright smiles. “You both look wonderful, and everybody knows that the bride is the most important person on her wedding day. Nobody will outshine you until Katie and I take to the dancefloor.”

“You have no rhythm, Jacob, or else I’d actually be concerned.” Evie teased, smiling as Jacob kissed her head before kissing Katherine’s cheek. “We’d better get changed out of these so Henry isn’t waiting too long to leave.”

“What’s next on the agenda?” Jacob asked, an uneasy pit in his stomach as he was shooed out of the room.

* * *

By the time the day was over, Jacob was beat. After getting fitted, Evie and Henry forced them into dance lessons, then lunch, but after lunch they were forced to spend four hours at the venue plotting out where the décor was going to go. Well, Evie and Henry plotted the décor with the wedding planner and manager of the venue while he and Katherine sat on a bench talking about their favorite alcoholic drinks for certain occasions.

He had really taken a liking to the woman. Sure, he’d only slept with her before getting dragged around London by his sister but in the short amount of time he had really come to enjoy her. How could he not? She could hold her liquor, was fantastic between the sheets, and his sister liked her. His three major points that needed to be met, and he learned all of that about her in the span of twelve hours? She was wonderful.

The only downside was that he wasn’t certain of her affiliation. Was she an Assassin, or was she just some normal person. Obviously she knew about the Assassins, because how else would she know Evie? But could he really drag a woman into a lifestyle that wasn’t hers to begin with? Being with him would require her to get some official training to protect herself, but could he really force her to do that? He was certain that she’d pick up on it all fine, given her current flexibility, but what if she didn’t want the training?

“Something troubling you, Jacob?”

“Ah, Katherine, how good to see you here.”

“Maybe us meeting at the bar will become a trend?” She suggested, smirking as she took his hat off of his head and placed it on her own.  “So, what’s on your mind?”

“Nothing on my mind. Just tired, is all.”

“Was it the waltz that did you in, or was it the four hours of interior decorating?”

“Definitely the interior decorating. Not that our chat wasn’t entertaining, but I had more fun dancing.” He responded, running a hand through his hair as his eyes met hers. “You look just as stressed as you did last night. Has Evie gone off on another tangent?”

“Her concerns are valid this time around.” Katherine sighed leaning back against the bar. “But yes.”

“Let’s go, then.”

“Go where?”

“On an adventure.” He grinned, taking her hand so he could pull her out of the hotel. “You trust me?”

“I slept with you, so I’d say that I do.” She responded, letting out a small squeak of surprise when he lifted her into his arms and started running down the empty sidewalk.

“I hope you aren’t afraid of heights.” He grinned, moving her so that she was on his back and she opted to just hold on as he started scaling the wall of a nearby building. He was either being a gentleman, or he just didn’t know that she was also an assassin. She truly hoped it was the former, rather than the latter, because how did he _not_ know? How else would she know Evie- let alone be so close with her? Katherine hoped that Jacob wasn’t so dense as to overlook that fact.

“I thought London was beautiful during the daytime.” She murmured once Jacob had set her down on the roof and he smiled as he sat down beside her. “Breathtaking.”

“Quite.” He agreed, looking out at the land for a moment before looking back to her. “How did you manage to get so close to Evie and not meet me once?”

“I was training with your father, you were starting fights elsewhere.” She answered simply, looking over to make eye contact with the younger Frye twin. She had fallen victim to his captivating smirk the night before, and she felt herself falling captive to him once again. Being honest, he wasn’t too bad of a person to fall captive to.

“Training, hm?” He asked, leaning in close to gauge her reaction and getting a pleasant whiff of her perfume. Citrus, just like the night before only this time it seemed a bit sweeter. “Does that mean that you’re-“

“An Assassin, like you. Possibly better, considering the things I’ve heard from Evie and Henry.”

“Oh ha _ha_.” He laughed dryly, nipping at her earlobe as the sun finally set over London. “I’ll have you know, love, I happen to be one of the best in Britain.”

“And you’ll be _the_ best once Henry and Evie leave for India.”

“I’m getting really tired of you, Katherine.”

“Funny, that’s not the tune you were singing last night.” She quipped as she stood, enjoying the breeze of the wind against her face as she stood on the edge. “How did you _not_ know that I was an assassin?”

“You don’t wear your ring, nor do you dress like an assassin.”

“I’m not here on business. Of course I brought my gear with me, but I feel no need to dress the part if I’m not acting the part.” She explained, looking back to see him still seated and watching her carefully. “As for the ring, I keep it around my neck so it’s still on my person but not in plain sight. Things with the Templars have calmed down, but wearing my ring while out in public makes me _very_ uneasy.”

“Understandable.” He murmured, watching as she sat back down with a sigh. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing of interest, I can assure you.”

“Come now, Katherine. We’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“Why do you call me by my full name? Why not Katie like Evie and Henry do?”

“I like Katherine. It’s elegant and fitting a lady such as yourself.” He reasoned, holding her eye contact as he did so. “Katie is cute, and I may call you that every once in a while, but I really like Katherine.”

She said nothing, but that was because she was finally understanding what Evie had meant about “connecting” in just a couple days. She didn’t think it was possible, but here she was.

And boy, was that frustrating and confusing as hell.


	3. Unexpected Developments

Jacob woke up that morning unusually warm, and one glance down to the weight on his chest told him exactly why and put a smile on his face. Katherine had stayed the night, even though she had seemed pretty adamant on returning to Evie after they had sex. Why she stayed he wasn't sure, and he wasn't about to ask for fear that she wouldn't want to stay anymore.

“Stop staring at me, Frye.”

“It’s my bed. I think I’m allowed to do what I want.” He teased, bringing a hand up to push her hair back. “Sleep well?”

“Quite well, and I’d like to go back to sleep since it’s only five in the morning.” She mumbled, closing her eyes as his chest rumbled with his chuckles. “Don’t fuck with me, Frye, or I will go back to my room.”

“Why sleep alone when you can sleep with me?”

“I wouldn’t be alone. Your sister has slept in my bed more than hers the whole time we’ve been here.”

“Is she a better cuddler?”

“She doesn’t talk when I’m trying to sleep, so I’d have to say yes.”

“That hurts, love.” He teased, rubbing her back as she tried to get closer to him. “I thought Evie was the better cuddler?”

“You're warmer and I'm naked. Warm is good right now.” She responded, looking up at him with a tired smile and trying her best to ignore the look in his eyes. She couldn't get attached to Jacob Frye; at least, not yet.

But, she couldn't deny that she was in a good spot at the moment.

“You know; I could get used to this.”

“Seeing as your sister wants us for breakfast in four hours, meaning that I have to leave in two, you shouldn’t get used to this.” Of course, there were plenty of other reasons why he shouldn’t get used to their position but she didn’t want to dampen the mood with those specifics. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us, Jacob. Get some rest.”

"As Assassins, we're conditioned to go for days on very little rest."

"What's your point?"

"My point, dearest Katherine," He purred, rolling so that she was under him. "is that I can entertain you for a couple more hours and not be bothered by exhaustion."

"Unfortunately, dearest Jacob," She smirked, mocking his tone as she pushed on his chest to get him back onto his back. "I'm on vacation and you've lost your privilege to shower with me. Let me sleep."

 

* * *

“So…you’re talented in floral arrangements too? Is there anything you cannot do, Katherine?”

“Shut you up.” Was her instant response, not even bothering to glance in his direction as they walked down the streets of London. It wouldn’t take them long to get to the bakery responsible for Evie and Henry’s wedding cake, but Jacob was set on making this walk a long one for her. “Wait, no. I did that last night, too.”

“Trust me, love, I’m hoping for a repeat tonight.” He murmured in her ear, taking great pleasure in the fact that she blushed. He could charm even a master assassin, that meant he had quite a bit of skill with women. Or maybe she actually liked him? He’d go for either, but the latter seemed much more interesting to him. “What’s the tattoo behind your ear?”

“Nothing special.” She muttered, tensing when he gently poked it. “It’s the hourglass looking thing that you see on the backs of black widows.”

“Ah, yes. The American assassin core uses seduction as an interrogation method.” He recalled, wrapping an arm around her waist as he guided her into a crowd. “You’re the Black Widow I’ve heard so much about, I presume?”

The only response he got was a nod, and he could tell by the set of her jaw that she wasn’t fond of either her title or her fame for her work, so he decided to let the subject drop for the time being. They had to spend all day together and he was hoping to spend the whole night with her, so it was in his best interest to keep her in a good mood.

“We’re being followed, Mister Frye.” She murmured, placing her arm around his waist to keep close to him. She didn’t know London like he did, therefore she had to stick to him if she had any chance of getting away without causing a scene.

“That won’t do. Stay close and don’t let go of me.” He instructed, catching the eye of a couple of his Rooks.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to do a damn thing. At least, not right now.” He spoke with a shrug, looking down to see a look of curiosity on her face as he sent a text to the two Rooks with commands to find, follow, and capture their pursuers. “A couple friends of mine are. We’re just going to keep walking, and pay our pursuers a visit later.”

“I thought Evie was joking when she said that you were head of a gang.”

“Most people do. I really do think we should get dinner tonight, just the two of us, so I can get to know you better.”

“You learned quite a bit about me while we were between the sheets. Isn’t that enough?”

“Nope. But I intend on furthering that intimate connection later tonight.”

“Do you only think about sex?” Katherine asked, hazel eyes looking up at her companion as he turned them down an alley.

“I suggested getting dinner together so we could get to know each other.”

“That you did, Mister Frye.” She conceded, smiling up at him as their pursuers followed close enough to be discreet but not far enough away to be unnoticed. It wasn’t long before the familiar sound of a beat down occurred behind them, the duo stopping so Jacob could congratulate his men and give further orders before promising them drinks later in the evening. “A fair leader?”

“Firm, but fair is my style. Running as a dictator never seemed to interest me.” He shrugged, leading her out of the alley and across the street to the bakery. “What a shortcut!”

* * *

“Now now, boys. _Somebody_ told you to follow us, I’m sure.” Jacob spoke calmly, tossing a blade in the air as he slowly paced around the small room his gang called a prison in their hideout. The two men were tied to chairs that sat against opposite walls of the room, and Katherine was leaning against the door while two Rooks stood guard on the other side of the door. “You could either tell me now and not suffer a painful death, or I’ll hand this over to her.”

“Why should we fear a woman like her?” One of the men spat, to which Jacob shrugged before winking at the brunette. She took this as permission to give them a reason to fear her and smiled, taking the two strides to stand before the man and landing a solid right hook to his jaw that knocked him out cold.

“You should fear her, because she’s a ‘rough and rowdy’ American.” Jacob commented, watching as Katherine shook her hand a bit. “Worse than that, she’s from _New York_. Toughest of the tough come from there, so I wouldn’t test her patience.”

“Tell the man what he wants to know or I will personally guarantee that your trip to hell is slow and _very_ painful.” Katherine warned, the smile on her face nothing short of terrifying to the conscious captive as she straddled his lap. “Seeing as your friend over there is… a bit indisposed, that means it’s up to you to make this easier on the both of you.”

“I don’t know who she was, alls I know was that she was older. Red hair, loads of money. Possibly nutters, considering she muttered a lot.”

“What did she say?” Jacob asked, leaning so that his head was right beside Katherine’s. The captive looked reluctant to answer, so Katherine unsheathed her hidden blade and brought it to his neck, hazel eyes cold and warning.

“Answer him.”

“Something about Kenway. I don’t know what she meant though, they closed the manor last year.”

“The Kenway manor?” She asked, looking to Jacob for answers. She knew it was in London but she thought that the Assassins would have cleaned out all of the valuables for safer keeping. 

“Popular tourist destination since Kenway was a famous pirate with a lot of famous pirate things.” He explained, shrugging at the ridiculousness of it. “Shall we go take a tour now that we’ve got all of our information out of this one?”

“Aren’t I glad I brought my coat before we came down here?” She asked, plunging the blade into the captive’s neck while Jacob did the same to the other. “Edward Kenway is probably turning in his grave knowing that his manor was used as a tourist attraction.”

“So even the Americans are familiar with the stories about Kenway?”

“Keep in mind that most of my training was here in Britain, but yes. Even in America are the stories of Kenway told. Kenway and Cormac are the most popular.”

“Of course Shay Cormac is popular among the Americans. Isn't revolting to do what's right for the people a traditionally American thing?”

“American trendsetters. The French revolted because we made it look cool.” Katherine joked, following Jacob out the window and onto the roof of the tavern The Rooks made their hideout. “Lead the way, Mister Frye.”


	4. Search and Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Jacob infiltrate the Kenway Manor and Jacob finds there's more to the American than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm replaying Syndicate so my muses are fresh again and I'm stoked to work on this some more

“Does Evie know what we're up to?” He asked as they started running along the rooftops, not bothering to look over to see if she was keeping pace with him. She had trained with his father, she'd be fine.

“To an extent.” Katherine responded, grabbing his coat to pull him behind a chimney when she noticed somebody standing on a rooftop near theirs. “Are they some of yours?”

“Nope. Good eye, love.” Jacob complimented, giving her a gentle pat on the side before moving to handle the situation, but she was quick to pull out a pistol and shoot down the lookout before he could do anything.  “Good shot, too. Have you ever considered moving to London and helping the cause here?”

“Evie doesn’t stop asking. But I don’t understand why since she and Henry are leaving for India.” She spoke as she climbed the chimney, taking a cursory look around before shooting down two other lookouts. “Is that the manor over there?”

“Indeed it is. But those aren’t security guards.”

“Gang members? Or Templars?”

“Seeing as it’s the Kenway manor, I’m going to assume Templars, which is bloody unfortunate considering the timing.”

“Quite unfortunate.” Katherine agreed, looking over to Jacob as they jumped to the roof where the lookouts were posted. “The last thing Evie needs a week before her wedding is to know that the Templars are crawling around London again.”

“Which is why we aren’t going to tell her _or_ Henry. I’ll call George, have him relay this info to the council, and we can deal with this without Evie finding out.”

“And what if the council demand that she get involved?”

“I think that if you were to agree to handling this with me, the council will keep her out of this. Would you agree?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Frye.” The American smirked, following Jacob onto the roof of the manor. “How do we get in?”

“This is Edward Kenway we’re talking about. Pirate turned Assassin, which means that he likely designed this manor to have various entrances and exits. I’m certain one would be on this roof.”

“Give me a moment. I’ll see if the Assassins have a copy of the plans within their databases.”  She stated, typing on her phone. Jacob only watched; since he hadn’t even considered checking the databases for plans. “Found them. There is not a rooftop entrance marked here.”

“Guess we’re going through the window.”

“Guess so.”

It was quiet between the two as they made their way into the house. Despite not being in her territory, Katherine led the way because she was more apt in stealth than her companion. Jacob just followed behind, working on watching their backs while they moved through the manor. The place was crawling with Templars, the body count at seven and likely to rise the longer they stayed in the house.

“Y’know, I’m sorry that this dinner date isn’t exactly dinner.” He whispered as they stopped in front of a locked door. Katherine only shrugged, setting to work on picking the lock without bothering to respond. “Perhaps tomorrow night?”

“So long as this quest for information doesn’t take us further into the depths of hell.” She murmured as she gently pushed the door open and pulled him inside with her. “But we’re definitely having sex later.”

 _“I don’t care what you have to do. I want this house searched top to bottom for **proof**_ _that she’s…”_ The female voice faded, Jacob and Katherine sharing a look as they continued to the door on the other side of the room. _“I need answers. We need the Kenway heir and this is our ticket to finding her._ ”

“Are they talking about you?”

“Most likely.” Katherine shrugged, not at all surprised to see the shocked look on Jacob’s face. “Keep your cool, Frye. I‘ll explain later.”

Jacob could only watch as she searched the office that they were in, her hands wildly searching through the papers of the desk for something in particular. It took him a moment to recover, but once he did he was by her side in an attempt to help her find whatever it was she was looking for.

“What are you looking for?”

“My birth certificate. The real one that the council took and replaced after my parents were murdered.” She explained, not bothering to look up at him as he nodded. “They said it’d be safe stashed away in the Kenway manor among some old documents that weren’t important enough to be confiscated, but obviously that is no longer the case.”

“Any clue why the Templars want you?”

“Not one.” She muttered, taking a deep breath to control her anger as she slid the drawer closed. “We need to get downstairs. There’s a room Evie told me about that she and Henry found the last time she was investigating. I bet it’s in there.”

“Downstairs?”

“Downstairs. I remember her saying something about a piano.” Katherine explained, opening the window and making sure the coast was clear before jumping out into the bushes.

“Y’know, letting a lady lead is not exactly my style.” Jacob commented as the two circled around the house, taking out guards as they moved.

“You made that quite obvious in bed.” She quipped, opening the window and climbing into the house. “I was more than willing to let you lead until this became about me.”

“I completely understand.”

“Thank you. Watch the door, please. I think I’ve found our way into the vault.” She requested, looking back at the wall that held the key to opening the vault before playing the notes displayed to her. The piano was louder than she had anticipated, so she quickly played through the key and watched for anything opening up.

“The floor. Instead of an opening in the roof, Kenway had an opening in the floor. Smart.” Jacob mused, pulling Katherine with him into the vault. “How do we close this?”

“Possibly that lever?” She guessed, smiling when the lever was, in fact, the way to close the vault. “So we’re safe in here. Kinda.”

“I wouldn't want to linger in here, love.”

“I don't want to linger in here, either.” She assured, taking her hood down as she headed for the desk in the room. “Be on the lookout for my birth certificate, please. That's what they want.”

 _“_ Promise me that we’ll discuss this later?”

“Everything you want to know. I promise.”

* * *

"I think that went rather well.” Jacob murmured, looking down at Katherine as the two Assassins walked the streets of London. She had tucked her birth certificate into her coat pocket the moment he had handed it to her and she had definitely relaxed since then. “We’ve earned a night full of sex, for sure.”

“You still want to get dinner tomorrow?” She asked, looking up at him with concern etched on her features. He could understand why she was concerned, since she had been hiding a pretty big secret, but he really didn't care too much about her lineage. His concern was whether or not Evie knew about this.

“Of course, Miss Kenway.”

“Shut up.”

“I just have one more question of the night, and then I'll leave this thing alone until you're ready to tell me more.”

 _“_ Alright.” Katherine murmured, smiling when Jacob took her hand in his as they walked through the streets of London.

“Does Evie know?”

“Yes. She always has.” She spoke, and Jacob felt that she was actually looking past him as she thought. “Actually, instead of having sex tonight, can we just talk?”

“Whatever you want, Katherine.” He assured, smiling down at her as they continued their walk back to the hotel.what do ider staying in London inuescob took her hand in his as they walked through tbe “I do want you to consider staying in London.”

“Jacob, not you too.” Katherine groaned. “Why?”

“Why would I not? You're a _Kenway_ , love, you belong in London.”

“There were Kenways in America, Haytham and Connor, remember?” She asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and looking to Jacob with a small frown. “My place is with the Assassins; the countries don't matter so long as I'm upholding the creed.”

“While I see your point, you and I both know that you're unhappy with the American way and they're not going to allow you to stop using their methods so long as you're an American assassin.”

“I still don't-“

“You deserve to be happy, Katherine. You won't be happy back in America.”

“How do you know that for sure?”

“Evie commented to Henry about how you've been the happiest she's seen you in a long time this past week.” He reasoned, reaching out and placing his hand on her hip. She sighed, hazel eyes showing their conflict as she bit her lip. He hesitated before placing taking her hand in his free hand and giving a gentle squeeze. “You’re an incredible assassin, regardless of the continent you’re on, Katie. But don’t be afraid to put yourself first, for once. You deserve that much.”

“Oi! Are you two lovebirds going to waltz down the sidewalk or are ya gonna keep blockin’ it!?” A man shouted from the pub they stood in front of, and Katherine couldn’t help but laugh as Jacob pulled her close to his chest.

“Right, sorry mate. Just got caught in her eyes.” Jacob excused, kissing her temple before letting her hip go but keeping her hand clasped in his. “Onwards, love. Back to the hotel before Evie pitches a fit.”

“You’re right,” She murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. “I should put myself first more often.”


End file.
